UN DIA DE LLUVIA
by kevinhola
Summary: un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro descubran que puede pasar historia de ash y serena CLASIFICACION M.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION T.

 **NOTA:** este primer capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **DIA CON LLUVIA  
**  
nos ubicamos en la región de kalos un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad todos los días el sol brillaba, los fletchling y los pidgey cantaban en armonía avisando un nuevo día…pero hoy es todo lo contrario nadie cantaba todos dentro de sus casas y los pokemones en sus nidos ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo un día de lluvia. No era una lluvia ligera, ni tampoco una tormenta solo con la fuerza de no dejarte salir y continuar con tu viaje…..que depresión.  
no eran estos mis climas favoritos ya que no era de estar mucho tiempo entre cuatro paredes más que para descansar y dormir toda la noche para salir a la mañana…bueno ese es mi caso.

-llueve mucho- es lo único que pienso y rezo a que pare rápido para continuar con mi viaje junto a mis amigos, bueno con mi amiga SERENA, CLEMONT Y BONNIE tuvieron que volver a luminalia por 2 razones clembot se averió y necesita ser reparado por el inventor y la otra razón es porque el padre de clemont se enfermó y Bonnie seria de enfermera ya que ella se encargaría de cuidarlo, acordamos en reunirnos en ciudad fluxu para mi batalla de gimnasio. ¿Y serena? Dos horas pasaron que no la miro bueno por lo que acabo de mencionar

Estoy recostado en mi cama viendo por la ventana sin nada que hacer

-algo para hacer…algo para hacer…algo para hacer….-pienso mientras miro a mi alrededor con la esperanza de entretenerme con algo mi vista se detiene en algo, mejor dicho en alguien, serena, la miro detenidamente últimamente en este viaje e tenido algunos "raros" y nuevos sentimientos, es decir ,como si no la viera como a mis antiguas compañeras….no sé cómo explicarlo creo que brock lo explicaría mejor sobre temas de chicas. Me preocupo más de lo normal por ella, su sonrisa…con una simple sonrisa suya es capaz de alegrarme el día como hoy…bueno cosas así…y también pienso más de lo normal en ella, es decir, se me cruza varias veces por la cabeza y al estar cerca de ella siento como butterfree en mi estómago no creo que sea hambre, es lo mejor que puedo explicarme a mí mismo.

Mirándola detenidamente ella estaba recostada en la cama de alado leyendo una revista, nose de que seguro de temas de chicas, su hermoso cabello color-miel corto que me no me decido que le queda mejor el corto o el largo es un dilema para mí, su bello rostro bien detallado , esos ojos azules que más de una vez me los quede viendo fijos no se por qué. Bajo un poco más la vista miro detenidamente su cuerpo tiene una linda figura parece que no se da cuenta que la observo detenidamente está muy concentrada en su revista de repente mi vista se posa en una parte de su cuerpo para ser más específico en sus bustos o pechos de donde yo los veía tenían una linda forma no eran tan grandes, ni tan pequeños tenían una forma perfecta mi cara comienza a ruborizarse por los pensamientos que tengo me golpeo mentalmente por mis pensamientos ….suspiro…de vuelta la vuelvo a ver bajando la vista de la última parte bajo hacia su falda que…..¡LE LLEGABA A MEDIO MUSLO!...tal como lo dije la falda a medio muslo al estar sentada ella no se acomoda la falta para estar más cómoda, en cambio solo está un poco arrugada y levantada parece que al estar concentrada en la revista no se da cuenta a su alrededor, estaba sentada en la con sus desnudas piernas cruzadas…esperen ¡PIERNAS DESNUDAS!...tal como lo dije mi vista se quedó fija en sus piernas, no tenía puestas sus medias negras lo que pude analizar mejor me quede hipnotizado con esa parte…..eran tan blancas como la nieve y parecían muy frágiles y suaves tenía el instinto de acariciarlas.

-¡DETENTE!- pensé  
-¡PAREZCO UN PERVERTIDO!,¡¿Qué ME PASA!?-eran los pensamientos que me surcaban por la cabeza…como puedo estar pensando así de mi amiga…dios….me puse la almohada en mi cara hundiéndola por completo con la esperanza de que esos pensamientos pervertidos se vallan y mi cara deje de estar ardiéndome…resignado…..debería dormir? Y esperar a que la lluvia cese, dormir era mi plan hasta que una voz dulce y reconfortante me saco de mis pensamientos

-ash?- dijo ella la mire a ella me mira con una cara de preocupación ligera

-pasa algo?-pregunto ya que quería saber para que me llamaba

-no se te ocurre algo a ti?-me vuelve a preguntar no sabía a qué se refería así que le vuelvo a preguntar

-a que te refieres?- pregunto…tal vez me responda con otra pregunta

-pues…estabas con la cara hundida en tu almohada, mientras golpeabas tu cabeza y pateabas la cama-me dijo ella…mi cara vuelve a arderme por el amor arceus que no me allá descubierto que la estaba mirando y sin "querer" tuve unos pensamientos no muy sanos.

-pu..p…pues…pues porque- comencé a ponerme nervioso no sabía que decir hasta que ella volvió a preguntar.

-estas triste porque no podemos continuar con nuestro viaje?- me pregunto con un tomo que parecía preocupación..esa pregunta me dio una idea de que responder…gracias

-si..si es por eso al no poder continuar con el viaje me siento un poco decaído-le dije después de calmarme

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Después de todo ya inicio la tarde…quizás la comida te anime un poco-me sugirió ella tal vez sea mi imagicion pero acaso se SONROJO? Así se veía más tierna que antes ahora si es imposible decirle que NO

-está bien-dije aceptando su sugerencia después de todo tenía razón tengo un poco de hambre.

 ** _ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC EL 1/? PORQUE ASH TIENE ESOS PENSAMIENTOS?BUENO ES SIMPLE PENSABA EN HACERLO LEMMON PERO ESO ME GUSTARIA QUE LO ELIJAN USTEDES DEJANDO REVIEW PARA MI PRIMER FIC SI QUIEREN O NO LEMMON? USTEDES DECIDEN TRATARE DE HACER UN CAPITULO CADA….NOSE….2 , 3 O 4 DIAS YA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y HAGO ESTA HISTORIA….ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO ME RESIVAN BIEN….UN SALUDO :D_**


	2. HORA DEL ALMUERZO

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este segundo capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

Después de aceptar la sugerencia de serena me levante de mi cama con el objetivo de llenar mi estómago con algo de comida y olvidar esos pensamientos di una ojeada a serena para ver si estaba lista. Se estaba poniendo sus medias negras vi por última vez sus piernas antes de ser cubiertas por esa tela…-suspiro-…..con o sin telas esas piernas son hermosas, sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Después de que ella se pusiera sus zapatos me dijo:

-Vamos?-

-si- respondí

Salimos de nuestra habitación cerré la puerta con llave y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo debo decir que el centro pokemon no estaba muy ocupado debe haber como mínimo 10 personas durante el recorrido no puedo evitar verla miraba su cuello era blanco y te daban ganas de saborearlo, baje mi vista de vuelta a sus piernas aun cubiertas por esa tela negra eran hermosas, esa imagen no me la podre quitar…ARCEUS QUE ME PASA?. Sin que ella se dé cuenta tome mi cabeza y la golpee contra el muro una y otra vez, por lo menos 3 veces, con la esperanza de que esos pensamientos pervertidos se esfumaran.

-¿QUE ME PASA?- me volví a cuestionar 

Retome mi camino, bajamos por las escaleras, y caminos hacia una mesa que estaba vacía. La enfermera joy nos atendió, preguntándonos que querríamos yo le dije:

-solo pasta con salsa y algunos emparedados-le dije no pedí mucho ya que mucho antojo no tenía después de esas imágenes viniendo una y otra vez , al parecer ni la comida me iba a distraer. La veo ella con la curiosidad de lo que iba a pedir.

-Pasta para mí también-dijo ella, no sé si es coincidencia o también se lo antojo, no le di importancia al asunto. Aparte la vista y mire hacia la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda veía la lluvia caer parece como si cayera con más intensidad y fuerza.

-Llueve más fuerte- eran mis pensamientos, eso me deprimió más, hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos era ella.

-parece como si la lluvia callera con más fuerza-ella me dijo, le atino a lo que estaba pensando.

-si….tienes razón parece que no se detendrá en un rato-le dije mientras volteaba a mirarla.

-no te preocupes-me dijo-ya verás que dentro de poco se detendrá-me dedico una sonrisa reconfortante. Esa sonrisa me alegro el día.

-si tienes razón- le dije y también le dedique una sonrisa. Llego la enferma joy con nuestra comida. Sirvió dos platos de spaghetti con salsa, que emanaban un olor delicioso y podía verse el ese vapor que salía de la comida señal de recién cocinados, también nos trajo una canasta con emparedados triangulares no dude un segundo y comencé a comer la pasta era deliciosa y con la salsa de daba un toque picante lo cual me encantaba. Moví mi vista para ver a serena si disfrutaba la comida y al parecer los disfrutaba igual que yo. Podía ver como se llevaba los spaghetti a su boca y chupaba los que quedaban afuera de la misma.

-Como me gustaría ser esos spaghetti-…..¡PERO QUE ACABO DE PENSAR!...sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ¿acabo de tener celos de la comida?...todo porque ellos pueden sentir los labios de ella y tener el sabor de su boca y lengua y que los chupe para después tener una sonrisa…..¡POR ARCEUS QUE ME PASA!...no sonaba mal la idea de sentir el sabor de la boca de serena, sus labios, su lengua…BASTA, BASTA, BASTA….esto me está consumiendo mucho, no puedo pensar así de ella, es mi amiga, pero me gustaría que fuera algo más?...NO...NO…NO….sacudía mi cabeza como un loco con tal de alejar esos pensamientos e imágenes que aparecían hasta que alguien me saco de ellos.

-ash ¿estás bien?-me pregunto

-sí, si ¿porque preguntas?-le respondí. Ella me vuelve a decir

-Por qué casi no tocaste tu comida ¿enserio estas bien?-me volvió a preguntar-si no te preocupes- le respondí y volví a empezar a comer antes de que se enfriara.  
Al terminar mi comida comencé a comer de la canasta de emparedados, para ser simples tenían un lindo sabor, me gustaron, serena también termino de comer y comenzó a tomar un emparedado.

-que delicia-exclamo

-sí, muy ricos-le dije para responder a lo que ella dijo. quedaban dos ,uno para cada uno estaba a punto de tomar otro y serena lo hiso al mismo tiempo…mi cara comenzó arderme ¿Por qué?, pues nuestras manos se juntaron por error al querer tomar un emparedado, la vi detenidamente a sus ojos azules que tanto me hipnotizaban , ella también se me quedo mirando , no sé si era mi imaginación pero acaso estaba ¿sonrojada?, al sentir el tacto de su mano mil sensaciones se vinieron a mi mente. Eran tan suaves, blancas como la nieve, igual que sus piernas, tan delicadas, no tenía intensión de soltarla. Las sensación duro un par de segundos hasta que ella la aparto.

-perdón-me dijo. Se notaba en su voz un tono nervioso

-no importa-dije y proseguí a terminar de comer. Un rato pasó y comenzamos a hablar de temas de no mucha importancia, con tal de no estar aburridos.

-Volveré a la habitación-me dijo ella. Yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿y tú?-me pregunto

-me quedare un rato más-le respondí. Ella se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar con destino hacia la habitación. No pude evitar mirarla como se alejaba, pero lo que más no podía evitar ver, eran sus delicadas piernas mi cara comenzó arderme nuevamente….¡PORQUE SERAN QUE ME ATRAEN TANTO!...comencé a preguntarme. Estas sensaciones son nuevas para mí y con mi nula experiencia con chicas es peor…..ARCEUS DAME UNA RESPUESTA…..eran mis últimos pensamientos antes de que ella terminara de subir las escalera. Volví mi vista hacia la ventana y con la esperanza de sacar mis dudas de mi cabeza…..-suspiro-

-esto es un dilema para mí-me dije.

 ** _ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 2/? GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y SI CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA Y ESTOY REFLEXIONANDO SI HACERLA LEMMON O NO? NO ME DECIDO…..ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE COMO VEN LA HISTORIA SE CREA A MEDIDA QUE LA ESCRIBO NO TENGO LA HISTORIA FIJA O COMPLETA SOLO SE ME VIENEN LAS IDEAS DE UN POR RESIVIRME EN ESTA COMUNIDAD DE BUENA MANERA….UN SALUDO :D_**


	3. Chapter 3:EL COLOR DE LA NIEVE

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este tercer capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **EL COLOR DE LA NIEVE**

Sentado, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana, como dije antes al parecer no pararía en un rato, pero aún tenía esa esperanza de poder continuar lo más pronto posible con mi viaje y despejar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, entre más encerrado este en el centro pokemon peor será para mi ¿Por qué? Por causa de una persona en especial, serena.

-soy un pervertido- me decía a mí mismo por la manera que miraba y me imaginaba a serena, no puedo hacer eso es mi amiga, esto no es normal no para mí.

-necesito ayuda-me di esas respuesta pensando en las posibles personas que me pueden ayudar. Varios nombres se me cruzaron por la cabeza pero estoy entre 2 personas…..mi madre….ella es una mujer con experiencia en estas cosas podría llamarla y preguntarle porque tengo esos pensamientos y me pongo nervioso al estar cerca de ella, pero, si le hablo de una chica me comenzara con un interrogatorio de varias horas perdería el tiempo y no contestaría ninguna de mis dudas por su emoción. Por otro lado está mi más confiable amigo, Brock, durante nuestros viajes e notado que tiene experiencia con chicas. Al ser rechazado millones de veces algo tiene que saber o no?. Después de pensarlo varios minutos me levante de mi asiento y me dirijo a un video teléfono. No había nadie a mi alrededor o cerca así que podría hablar con más tranquilidad, es un tema que me da mucha pena hablar, tome mi decisión a quien llamar será Brock la mejor decisión es el ya que ambos somos hombres eso me tranquiliza y no me daría tanta pena, pero aun así es vergonzoso, después de todo el debió de pasar por esto….eso espero...me siento y comienzo marcar. Después de terminar y llamar suena el tono de que espere, pasaron varios segundos, hasta que alguien contesto era ni más ni menos que brock

-hola soy Brock ¿quién habla?-preguntando para saber quién estaba del otro lado de la línea

-hola Brock tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?-le respondo y le vuelvo a preguntar con una notable sonrisa y un tono de nostalgia y felicidad 

-ASH! Amigo tanto tiempo, estoy muy bien y tú? En dónde estás?-me respondió con una notable felicidad y me lanzo esas preguntas yo con gusto le respondi

-estoy muy bien, ahora mismo estoy en la región de Kalos , para participar en la liga-le respondí-¿Cómo va tu carrera de doctor pokemon?-le volví a preguntar para estar al día pero ya era hora de hacerlo saber porque lo llame

-bastante bien. Un año de estudio más y ya estaré listo-me respondió con una sonrisa, me alegre por el – dime ash ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?-me pregunto parece que tomo un tono serio

-pues….-no sabía cómo responderle, de hecho no sabía cómo comenzar.

-seguro que extrañas a tu mejor amigo o no? O ¿necesitas ayudas?- pregunto

-si necesito ayuda-le respondí simple

-bueno ¿que necesitas?-

-brock para ir directo al grano se trata de una chica, ya que tú tienes "experiencia" en esto pensé en pedirte ayuda o algún consejo-haciendo señas con mi dedos de la palabra experiencia entre comillas

-he sido rechazado muchas veces pero si se trata de mujeres te puedo ayudar-me dijo con un tono de parecer estar ofendido

-¿muchas?-le volví a preguntar

-bueno está bien. Millones de veces fui rechazado, pero no por eso no se algo-me reí de su confesión de rechazos.

-bueno al grano ¿que necesitas saber?-me pregunto-dijiste que era una chica como se llama?

-SERENA se llama serena-le respondí, mi cara comenzó a quemarme nuevamente no por mencionarlo si no que al recordar su nombre las imágenes vienen a mi…..suspiro…..

-qué hermoso nombre ash. Dime es linda?- esa pregunta me saco de balance ya que nunca lo he dicho pero si pensado. Nunca pensé decirle a alguien que una chica es linda

-no solo linda…es…es…es bella-le respondí como pude ya que no tenía palabras para adjetivarla

-ya veo, pero dime que ¿quieres saber?, porque no creo que sea solo eso- me volvió a preguntar no sabía cómo comenzar a relatar así que solo le dije directamente, para no andar con muchos enredos, los pensamientos que tuve sobre ella y como mi vista se fijó en varias parte de ella.

-veras….Brock…..no sé como comenzar…..pero…esta mañana aquí en el centro pokemon mire de manera "rara" a mi amiga para ser más directo últimamente he tenido unos pensamientos que nunca he tenido hacia mis otras compañeras-le dije hasta este punto mis nervios atacaban muy duro.

-dime ash cuando dices de manera "rara" ¿A qué te refieres?-me pedía más información…por arceus….no puedo decirle que tuve pensamientos no sanos hacia ella, pero no tenía opción, si quería su ayuda tenía que decírselo.

-Brock esta mañana estaba recostado en mi cama-comienzo a redactar-muy aburrido, sin nada que hacer, cuando buscaba para entretenerme con algo mientras esperaba a que la lluvia terminara y poder continuar con mi viaje-comencé a ponerme nervioso por lo que iba a contar-vi a serena recostada en su cama leyendo una revista, no sé de qué era, no podía despegar mi vista de ella y comencé a ver ciertas parte de ella.

-¿Qué partes me volvió a preguntar?-ya no hay marcha atrás tenía que explicarle mejor. Ignorando mis nervios y mi cara que me ardía como un lanzallamas le dije.

-bueno para empezar….comencé viendo su cabello, luego vi su rostro, luego de eso baje un poco la mirada y vi…vi…vi…-no podía continuar

-vamos ash no me dejes con la duda-

vi sus…sus…sus….p…p..pe…sus pechos, veía su forma y su tamaño- brock me miraba fijamente como analizando lo que le dije y proseguí-luego de eso baje mi mirada y me centre en su falda…cuando me di cuenta la tenía a m….m…med…medio muslo-tenía que continuar contando-luego vi sus ¡PIERNAS DESNUDAS! Así tal como lo dije estaban desnudas ella usualmente usa unas medias largas pero esa vez no las usaba y no podía dejar de verlas eran tan blancas y parecían frágiles-las describí a este punto ya no podía más, no podía contar hasta aquí llegue.  
Brock me seguía mirando fijamente como analizando todo lo que dije y dar una respuesta

-ash-me llamo pensé que me reclamaría, que soy un pervertido, un degenerado, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabía.

-ash ya estas creciendo-me sorprendí bastante. Prosiguió a decir

-mira….ya estás en la edad de la adolescencia es normal que te comiences a fijar en el sexo opuesto-  
Eso me alivio un poco pero también me quería sacar una duda mas

-también es normal pensar así de ella bueno por lo que te acabo de contar-el me miro como pensando en una respuesta.

-si ash…..es normal tener algunos pensamientos por personas cercanas, incluso llegamos a tener fantasía a esa edad, a lo que me refiero es como desearíamos estar con esa persona, mira ash lo que tu estas pasando lo hemos pasado todos, incluso las mujeres también pasan por eso aunque no lo creas, lo que trato de decir que quizás, solo quizás te gusta serena, te atrae ella, mira no te preocupes por eso con el tiempo se soluciona o trata de hablar con ella sobre lo que te pasa y quizás se solucione, si a ella también le gustas quizás pase algo bueno….no sé si me explique bien- 

\- gracias brock lo tomare en cuenta-le dije repasando todo lo que me dijo 

-cuando quieras ash….mira me tengo que ir tengo que alimentar a los pokemon así que no te preocupes mucho bien?

-bien-le respondí, me despedí de él y el de mí y colgué la llamada me quede pensando un rato sobre lo que me dijo.  
Decidí levantarme he ir hacia mi habitación pensaría en eso después. Subía por las escalera y caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, llegue a la puerta de mi habitación estaba parado en frente cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte hasta que escucho un ruido de algo caerse y un grito era serena.  
Sin dudarlo entre y lo que acabo de ver, a serena se le había caído una caja que utiliza para crearle disfraces a Bonnie, no preste atención lo que se calló sino a quien, serena estaba en el suelo recogiendo lo que se le había caído, algo parecido como de cachorrito exponiendo cierta parte de ella a mí, o no otra vez no, su falda le llegaba casi a medio muslo y se podía apreciar ¡SUS PANTIS!...¡POR ARCEUS!...eran tan pura, parecían limpias, eran de color blanco como si de nieve se tratase. Para mí eso fue demasiado, lo único que pude hacer es caerme al suelo y desmallarme por la pérdida de sangre que salía de mi nariz ¿Qué voy hacer? me pregunte antes de perder el conocimiento.

 ** _HOLA….ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3/?, AL FINAL LO HE DECIDIDO LO VOY_ A HACER LEMON LIGERO,SOLO LIGERO PORQUE NO SOY BUENO DESCRIBIENDO SITUACIONES….T _UVE MAS TIEMPO DE LO NORMAL POR ESO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR MAS….GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW…..UN SALUDO :D_**


	4. Chapter 4 FANTASIAS ¿AHORA?

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este cuarto capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **FANTASIAS ¿AHORA?**

Los rayos del sol, atraviesan la ventana, para finalmente atacar mi cara no….quiero seguir durmiendo cuando ya parecía imposible reconciliar el sueño, abro los ojos lentamente me los fregó para tener una mejor visión y despertar completamente. Me reincorporo en la cama que estoy acostado y miro a mi alrededor, podía ver un pequeño estante con libros a mi derecha, a la izquierda del mismo la ventana por donde atravesaban los rayos del sol, en frente mío un pequeño armario, y a la izquierda de la cama una pequeña mesita de luz con una lámpara encima de esta y un reloj-despertador que marcaban las 9 A.M

-¡LAS 9 A.M!-grite preguntándome cuanto tiempo dormir lo único que podía recordar era que estaba en el centro pokemon y luego estaba a punto de abrir una puerta y después…..nada…..despierto aquí, en la cama del…esperen…este no es el centro pokemon

-¡¿Dónde ESTOY?!-gritando sorprendido en estar en esa habitación no sé dónde estoy, trataba de hacer memoria pero nada, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí.  
Me levante de la cama y fui directo hacia la ventana para ubicarme por lo menos en donde diablos estaba. Al abrir las dos hojas de ventana y correr mejor las cortinas para que no me molestaran pude divisar algunas casas y mayormente campo con un extenso césped verde y se podía notar varias flores de diferentes colores blancas, amarillas, etc. No cabe duda que estaba en algún pueblo de la región kalos pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál?. Traba de hacer memoria para recordar si este pueblo ya lo había visitado pero…..nada…..nada recuerdo ¿Por qué?.  
Me volví a recostar en la cama, con las manos detrás de mi cabeza y tratar de calmarme, cualquier persona que se despierte en alguna habitación desconocida trataría de huir cueste lo que cueste, pero yo no solo querría una respuesta de que hacia aquí y después vería que hacer. Después de reflexionar un buen rato, tratando de hacer memoria el reloj marco las 9:15 A.M, lo mire ¿tanto había reflexionado?. Menos mal había un pequeño baño en la habitación y opte por usarlo -espero que a los residente de esta casa no le moleste que lo use-pensé.  
Después de terminar de hacer mis necesidades, lavarme las manos, mojarme mi alborotado cabello y lavarme la cara para terminar de despertar definitivamente ya que aún tenía sueño, me seque la cara con una pequeña toalla colgada y me volví a poner mi gorra. Volví a sentarme en la cama para luego recostarme y esperar a que algo suceda….un momento…¡Y SERENA!...sabía que había algo que no sabía ¿dónde está serena? Trate de hacer memoria, ya recuerdo, estaba caminando por el pasillo del centro pokemon y abrí la puerta de mi habitación…y recuerdo….que serena estaba ahí y si no lo he olvidado a ella se le había caído una especie de caja y ella se agacho a juntar lo que se le había caído…¡YA RECUERDO!...cuando ella se agacho estaba en una pose muy comprometedora de perrito juntando sus cosas, esperen…¡NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN ESO!...

-sé que fue un momento muy hermoso cuando ella se agacho y pude ver de casualidad sus panties eran tan blancas y angelicales-me decía a mí mismo al recordar ese glorioso momento…¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO!...concéntrate porque te pones a pensar en eso…..arceus incluso en esta situaciones mi imaginación me traiciona. De repente escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y alguien entro…mi imaginación ya me estaba jugando una mala broma esa persona era la causante de mis pensamientos, serena.

-Buen día ash ¿pudiste dormir bien?-me pregunto como si nada, como si todo fuera lo más normal del mundo, con esa sonrisa, tan hermosa, que me alegraba el día..¡NO!..Concéntrate.

-buen día serena y tu ¿cómo dormiste?- trataba de parecer normal, pero no podía quería sacar mis dudas de donde estaba ella me respondió.

-si dormí bien- ella estaba normal, muy normal así que solo querría sacar mis dudas.

-serena?-le pregunte

-si-me respondió

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte directamente para no andar con rodeos. Me mira fijamente como desconcertada como si yo no tenía los pies sobre la tierra, pues así era si no tenía ni idea de donde estaba yo creo que eso no es tener los pies en la tierra. Pero a pesar de mi pregunta ella respondió de lo más normal.

-estamos en pueblo boceto que ¿no te acuerdas?-dijo "boceto", es decir, estaba en el pueblo natal de Serena más preciso en su casa, eso en vez de contestar mis dudas genero más todavía, pero al menos puedo estar un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-volví a preguntar sin rodeos nuevamente, querría que mis dudas fueran respondidas, pero me respondió de lo más natural.

-no te acuerdas que acordarnos tomarnos un descanso de nuestro viaje, te pregunte si querrías tomar vacaciones en mi casa, y tu dijiste que si ¿no te acuerdas?-me pregunto

-y clemont y Bonnie-volví a preguntar para saber algo de mis 2 amigos rubios. ella volvió a responder

\- ellos dijeron que tomarían vacaciones en su casa ash te pasa algo? Me tienes preocupada- me pregunto con un tono de preocupación

-ya recuerdo-dije golpeando mi puño con la palma de mi mano, aunque la verdad no me acuerdo de nada, lo dije para no levantar sospechas.

-ash hice el desayuno, ¿quieres comer algo?-cuando menciono la palabra comer me levante de la cama si de un salto se tratase y le respondí.

-claro-resolvería mis dudas después, no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.  
Salimos de la habitación bajando las escalera rumbo a la cocina donde se sentía un delicioso aroma, de algo recién cocinado, el aroma me hipnotizo quería llegar lo más rápido posible y devorar lo que provocaba ese delicioso aroma. Al llegar a la cocina Serena me ofreció un asiento yo lo acepte con gusto me sirvió un plato con panqueques y miel con tostadas una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara me enamore de esos panqueques además de emanar ese delicioso aroma, tenían una textura ni tan gruesa ni tan fina solo perfecta, y parecía estar cocinado a la perfección ya que no había rastros de estar cocinado de más Serena sí que sabe cocinar.

-ash espero que te guste-me dijo mientras se sentada en frente de mí y yo comencé a comer sin intenciones de detenerme

-¡ESTAN DELICIOSOS!-dije casi gritando a los cuatro viento

-me alegro, los hice especialmente para ti- me dijo con un tono que demostraba pena y….¿ESTABA SONROJADA?...se veía tan tierna.

-muchas gracias Serena- le agradecí y seguí comiendo por ahora no importaba si recordaba o no, solo quería comer la deliciosa comida de Serena. Después de terminar de desayunar que lo calificaría como el mejor, la ayude a limpiar y lavar los platos ella me agradeció eran apenas las 10:00 A.M por lo que podía ver en el reloj que había en la cocina, después de terminar lavar los platos nos sentamos en los sofá de la sala de estar, ella en uno y yo en otro comenzamos a charla de temas de no mucha importancia, hasta que ella comenzó hablar de algo que me puso un tanto nervioso.

-sabes ash estoy feliz de que decidieras quedarte por un tiempo en mi casa creí que volverías a Kanto, para pasar tiempo con tu madre-me dijo, no sabía que responder ya que no recordaba cuando ella me invito a quedarme en su casa o cuando yo acepte. Solo me invente alguna respuesta que sonara coherente o por lo menos creíble, espero no meter la pata.  
-gracias a ti serena por invitarme la verdad de volver a Kanto no me agradaba la idea ya que quería pasar más tiempo en esta región-le dije tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible

-gracias por aceptar-me respondió, un silencio se adueñó del lugar yo no hablaba porque trataba de hacer memoria y ella parece que estar pensando que decir la vi de reojo veía como se ponía nerviosa y ponía sus manos entre sus piernas.

-¿te sucede algo Serena?-le pregunte ya que me preocupaba su estado de ahora

-s…si-me respondió-yo…solo….queria…-hablaba entre cortante

-¿quieres que?-le pregunte para poder saber si podía terminar la oració enderezo y se puso derecha en el asiento, se paró del sofá y se sentó a lado mío me moví un poco para darle espacio y no estar tan pegados.

-quiero saber algo-me dijo mirándome detenidamente

-¿que quieres saber?- le pregunte para que continuara

-¿te gusto?-me pregunto con un tono diferente al de siempre con una sonrisa pero diferente a las de siempre esta parecía mas…¡PROVOCATIVA!...

-eh? A que te refieres?-le volví a preguntar no entendía a que se refería ¿que me gusto?.

-tu sabes lo del centro pokemon-me dijo mirándome detenidamente, seguía sin saber a qué se refería.

-eh? podrías ser más específica-le dije que complicado, ella se acercó y tomo mi mano entrelazándola con las suyas. Me puse nervioso hasta este punto pude sentir nuevamente la suavidad y fragilidad de sus manos

-recuerdas cuando se me callo la caja de estilismo-yo asentí en realidad era lo último que me acuerdo y lo que seguía de eso quería olvidar para no seguir atormentándome

-bueno después de que se me callera y me agache para recoger mis cosas tu entraste a la habitación y me viste mis panties- ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Era lo que salía de mi boca al parecer me descubrió ese día.

-Se…S…S….S..S.S…S.S…S. fue un accidente no fue mi intención ya que entre porque había escuchado un ruido y…y.y.y.y.y.y..y…y entre porque me había preocupado y b.b.b.b. …bueno te vi sin querer, perdón- hasta este punto estaba más rojo que una llamarada no sabía que hacer…¡ARCEUS PORQUE ME TORTURAS ASI!  
-tranquilo ash….no estoy enfada solo quería saber si te gusto-ella me….¡ESTABA PREGUNTANDO SI ME GUSTO!...que hago? Si respondo que si me tomara como pervertido y si respondo que no se ofenderá?...¿que hago?

-si o no? ash responde-no podía mentir solo le dije

-si-bajo mi rostro esperando algún insulto o alguna bofetada, en cambio siento algunas manos en mis mejillas eran las manos de Serena, me levanto la mirada-

-qué bueno ash-me dijo con una sonrisa tierna y ¿provocativa? No lograba descifrar esa sonrisa.

-no estas molesta-le pregunte aunque podía hablar normal aún estaba nervioso.

-claro que no ash, al contrario me alegra que me veas así-me dijo con la misma sonrisa. Yo solo suspire en alivio.

-sabes-me dijo ella me recostó en el sofá y puso su cara muy cerca de la mía rosando nuestras narices en este punto estaba paralizado, solo me quede tieso como estatua sin mover ningún musculo.

-mi madre me dijo que vendría a la tarde, tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que ella regrese, podemos hacer lo que queramos-me dijo de manera sensual al oído yo solo no podía hacer nada solo me deje llevar por la dulce vos de Serena.

-lo que queramos-repetí. Quería saber si eso era cierto

-lo que queramos-me dijo antes de besarme…¡ME ESTABA BESANDO!...no sabía que hacer solo me quede quieto con mi poca experiencia en chicas era algo pero esto no podía ni pensar en qué hacer, esos eran mis pensamientos mientras me besaba sus besos eran de pasión y deseos pareciera que no quería separarse. Después de recuperar el aliento me dijo al oído.

-déjate llevar ash- mientras me volvía besar esas palabras me dejaron fuera de balance….lo que queramos….dejarme llevar….esas palabras fueron suficiente para que me moviera y poner una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus muslos y masajearlos. Se sentían tan suaves y moldeables esto era como un sueño no quería despertar.

-ahhh- gimio ella antes mis masajes- pareces desesperado ash-yo solo asentí-bueno en ese caso…-ella se arrodillo en mis caderas con sus piernas separada y levantando su falda dijo-te gusta?

-si- respondí estaba hipnotizado por tal belleza encima de mí-sabes? Esta mañana no traigo sostén- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las posesionaba en sus pechos…..¡TENIA RAZON!...no llevaba sostén comencé a masajearlos mientras ella gemía eso me inspiro a seguir.

-quieres ver mas?-me pregunto con una sonrisa yo solo asentí con una sonrisa.  
Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa con botones uno por uno al llegar al tercer botón se podía apreciar los pechos de ella su forma era perfecta hasta llegar al último botón y desabrocharlo me pregunto

-listo?-

-si- era lo único que podía decir este es el momento del que todos hablan el momento de hacerte hombre, comenzó a quitarse la camisa cuando estaba a punto de revelar sus pezones llego el momento…..de repente abro los ojos me incorporo de donde estaba acostado luego de ver a mi alrededor, me encontraba en la misma habitación del centro pokemon todo fue un sueño…..¡TODO FUE UN SUEÑO!.

 ** _HOLA…..ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 4/? LES QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO CADA TANTO…PORQUE DIGAMOS QUE NO SOY DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DUERMEN TEMPRANO EXCEPTO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA….PERO AHORA NO ME QUEDO DESPIERTO UN LARGO TIEMPO Y APROVECHO Y ESCRIBO HASTA…BUENO USTEDES ENTIENDEN ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO COMO YO ESTOY DISFRUTANDO HACIÉNDOLO LA CURIOSIDAD ME AGARRO Y AHORA NO LA QUIERO SOLTAR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y AGREGARLAS A FAVORITO NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA O PASADO…UN SALUDO :D_**


	5. Chapter 5 SE LO DIRE

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este quinto capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **SE LO DIRE**

Me desperté de un sueño que podría decirse glorioso, fantástico pero solo era un sueño, un sueño al que me gustaría volver, y proseguir donde nos quedamos pero al parecer no era posible ya que no tenía sueño, para volver al mundo del sueño tendría que golpearme la cabeza para noquearme o volver a tener esa experiencia que lo causo todo ¿estas son las fantasías de las que habla brock? Pero ¿está bien que sueñe a si con serena?...suspiro…..mi cabeza es un lio.  
Me levante de mi cama, sentándome, de vuelta miro hacia la ventana seguía lloviendo ¿Acaso esta lluvia no piensa parar nunca? me pregunte, de pronto siento un peso seguido de un movimiento en mis piernas, miro hacia la dirección que provoca esa sensación era…¡SERENA!...estaba recostando su cabeza en mis piernas al parecer me estuvo cuidando desde que me desmaye por ese "incidente" no podía dejar de verla, se veía tan linda, tan inocente, tan inofensiva existiría millones de palabras para describirla pero ahora mismo no tengo muchas, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, y otra sensación que no podía describir, sentí la necesidad de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, sentí las ganas de unir mis labios con los de ella como en mi sueño reciente, esos labios estaban entreabiertos de color rosa y tenía una ligera sonrisa, no pude soportarlo más y guie mi mano hacia la cabeza de Serena al tacto con mi mano comencé a acariciarla, su cabello era tan suave y liso no tenía intención de detenerme, supongo que no me importaría que se despertara, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que desperté para mí fue mucho, siento un movimiento señal de que despertaría seguido de un minúsculos….hmp….. rápidamente aparte mi mano de su cabeza y actué como si nada pasara, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus orbes azules sentía una necesidad de ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban se estiro de donde estaba sentada, su vista se fijó en mí, me mira detenidamente para luego sacar una hermosa sonrisa que demostraba alivio.

-qué bueno que despertaste-me dijo, manteniendo esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta-me tenias preocupada-me volvió a decir, cambiando totalmente su emblema, tono

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte para iniciar una conversación, aparentando que no sabía nada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, que mucho no me enorgullece, solo quería huir su respuesta y saber si no me había descubierto.

-la verdad, no lo se te encontré desmayado en la puerta de la habitación- me dijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta de manera pensativa, yo en mi caso quede aliviado de que no me allá descubierto.

-¿cuidaste de mi?-le pregunte querría saberlo.

\- me dijo tenía un notable rubor en sus mejillas, me alegre mucho al saber que le preocupaba

-gracias, Serena te agradezco mucho de que me allas cuidado no sé cómo agradecerte- le dije, tenia una sonrisa muy tonta parecía que era un chico enamorado…enamorado…..enamorado esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿será verdad?

-no tienes por qué agradecerme ash-me dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentando y parándose a lado mío –sabes, estaba muy preocupada por ti- me dijo sus ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos se ponían cristalinos como si querría llorar

-Serena estas bien?-le pregunte con una severa preocupación, antes que yo me diera cuenta ella me estaba abrazando, se arrojó directamente a mi cama y recostó su bello rostro en mi pecho hablando entre murmureos y sollozos pero que podía escuchar claramente

-me tenías muy preocupada ash, y no sabía cuándo despertarías- me dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme, dude en abrazarla ¿Por qué? Los recuerdos de mi sueño se me venían a mi mente sentía mucha vergüenza después de tener esos pervertidos sueños, y más si la persona que estaba en ellos tendría que abrazarla para consolarla, no quería posar mis manos sobre su cuerpo ya que eso para mí no estaba bien después de lo que acabo de tener…..arceus…..que hago en esta situación? Cada sollozo me hacía sentir peor como un miserable no pude más y solo la abrace por la espalda y acariciando su cabeza.

-no te preocupes serena, todo está bien, deja de llorar no me gusta verte así bien?- le dije tratando de que deje de llorar y terminar con esto, ella solo me abraso con más fuerza parece que no me quería soltar. Solo suspire esto es cada vez más difícil

-Serena mírame- le dije, ella levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos – mírame estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte quizás solo era cansancio por eso quizás me desmaye- mentí para que ella se sintiera mejor.

-seguro?- me pregunto

-si, no te preocupes-le dije para afirmar que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse pero yo si, el sueño, ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho ya más tranquila.

-Serena?-le pregunte para decirle si se quería levantar

\- déjame estar así un rato más – me dijo como sabiendo que iba a decir, no dije nada solo sonreí para no quitar la buena atmosfera que se estaba formando yo instintivamente empecé acariciar su cabeza en señal de afecto, que la quería, que la amaba….esperen….¿que la amaba? No se por qué sigo negando algo que es bastante obvio, que es verdad, bueno que mas da solo debo aceptar este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, fije mi vista en la ventana del cuarto seguía lloviendo, que siga es mejor ahora no? La volví a ver ella se veia muy frágil.  
No se cuánto tiempo habrá pasado de que estamos en esta posición, pero no importa por mi que no nos separemos nunca estaba a gusto y espero que ella también, me gustaría que pensara lo mismo no resistí mas quería aclarar todo esto me comía la duda, me gusta mucho serena, la amo pero quiero saber que piensa ella de mi, no como persona , no como compañero, no como amigo sino como hombre un hombre que le dirá sus sentimientos sin importarle nada y esperar un "acepto" de mis sentimientos o un rechazo, de solo pensar en eso me daba miedo pero bueno el que no arriesga no gana, a matar o morir me di auto-animos para comenzar.

-Serena-la llame esperando a que ella levantara la visto pasaron algunos segundos y ella seguía sin levantar la vista solo recostada en mi pecho.

-SERENA- la volví a llamar con un poquito mas de volumen en mi voz….pero….nada ¿que pasa? ¿Tan a gusto estaba en mi pecho? Esos eran mis pensamientos hasta que un ruido me desconcertó, preste mucha atención de donde provenía ese ruido eran ronquidos pero de ¿donde? Fije mi vista hacia abajo era Serena…¡SE QUEDO DORMIDA!...

-maldición, y yo que estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía y me había dado el valor necesario para decirle, un valor que no volveré a recuperar dentro de mucho-me resigne solo esperare que despierte y listo se lo dire por ahora prepárate ash kétchup

 ** _HOLA…ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 5/? LES DIRE QUE ME CUESTA SUBIR CAPITULOS POR VARIAS RAZONES…BUENO ESTOY DE VIAJE Y LA HISTORIA LA CONTINUO EN MI COMPUTADORA PORTATIL QUE AQUÍ HAGO LOS CAPITULOS Y ME LA LLEVE A MI VIAJE PERO AL ESTAR TAN ENTRETENIDO Y OCUPADO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO BUENO NO MUCHO NI IDEAS DE COMO CONTINUAR POR AHORA ESTO ES LO QUE SALIO POR CIERTO ANDRICKDa2 DICE QUE HAY UN FANFIC MUY PARECIDO AL QUE ESTOY HACIENDO O NO? NO TRATO DE COPIAR A NADIE NO LO SABIA TRATARE DE HACER IDEAS MAS ORIGINALES NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY UN CLON , COPION ,DUPLICADOR NO SE COMO SE DIGA SOLO TRATO DE ENTRETENER JAJA SOLO DIGO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW SOBRE EL LEMMON, BUENO ASH AL ESTAR EN LA VIDA REAL TENDRA QUE IR MAS DESPACIO Y NO TAN LANZADO PORQUE EN EL SUEÑO PUEDE IMAGINARSE A SERENA COMO QUIERA PERO AQUÍ EN LA VIDA REAL TENDRA QUE ESFORZARSE SI QUIERE CUMPLIR O NO ESA FANTASIA JAJAJA POR ESO TRATARE DE HACERLO MAS LARGO DE VUELTA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y EL LEMON ¡FALTA POCO YEEHHHHH! ME PONGO FELIZ PORQUE SERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE DESCRIBA UN LEMON Y SERA UNA EXPERIENCIA BUENA CREO OK NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO….UN SALUDO :D_**


	6. AVISO

**AVISO:**

 _ **QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUIERO DECIR QUE DURANTE UNA TORMENTA MI MODEM DE INTERNET SE A ROTO POR DECIRLO ASÍ Y NO PUEDO SUBIR CAPITULOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO LA CONTINUARE SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE SE RETRASARA PERO LA CONTINUARE DURANTE ESTOS DÍAS QUE ESTARE SIN ACTIVIDAD, EL NUEVO MODEM QUE ORDENE ME LO ENVIARAN EN 10 APROXIMADAMENTE, ASI QUE APENAS ME LO ENVIEN SUBIRE MAS CAPITULO ESPERO QUE A LA GENTE QUE LE GUSTE NO ESTE DESILUCIONADA, ESTAS SON CAUSAS NATURALES, Y ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN, SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APENAS SE ARREGLE TODO Y APROVECHARE EL TIEMPO PARA TERMINARLA, SI PREGUNTAN COMO PUEDO SUBIR ESTE AVISO ES PORQUE ESTOY USANDO EL INTERNET DE UN AMIGO QUE SE LO AGRADESCO PARA PUBLICAR ESTE AVISO NOS VEMOS CUANDO TENGA EL MODEN NUEVO E INTERNET...UN SALUDO :D**_

 _ **DISCULPEN LA NOTICIA :C**_


	7. Chapter 7 UN PASO MAL DADO

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este sexto capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **UN PASO MAL DADO**

lo único que hacia es ver por la ventana, como siempre ver como la lluvia caía, no tenía nada que hacer y tampoco es que quiera hacer algo ya que estaba muy cómodo ya que Serena, la chica por la cual me siento atraído y me hace tener fantasías y unos pequeños deseos no muy inocentes en otras palabras pervertidos, estaba recostada y dormida en mi pecho estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero por azares del destino le dio un ataque de sueño y callo en los brazos de Morfeo…suspire…miro hacia el reloj que estaba en una mesita de luz marcaban recién las 2:30 A.M sería un buen momento para tomar una siesta ¿no? Después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, pero no tengo sueño. Miro hacia abajo y veo la cara de serena como siempre tan angelical, se veía tan pacifica verla así me pone feliz no se porque solo me saca una sonrisa.

-se tan linda-dije en tono de voz bajo para que ella no escuchara lleve mi mano derecha hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comencé a acariciarla solo me dejaba llevar.

-su cabello están suave, parece una almohada –me dije a mi mismo me reí de estar comparando a Serena con un objeto no se cuánto tiempo paso desde que comencé este acto habrán sido unos 15 minutos o más la verdad eso no me importaba, de pronto siento que ella comienza a moverse pero no eran señal de que fuera a despertar solo se estaba acomodando mejor su cabeza antes estaba entre mi estómago y mi pecho pero ahora está sobre él, sus manos estaban sobre la parte mencionada ahora me estaba abrazando por mi espalda parecía un oso de peluche o quizás eso me creía, comienzo a sentir algo es difícil definirlos pero eran dos, dos bultos que se sentía contra mi pecho no sabía que eran trate de buscar pero serena estaba encima y no podía ver bien…ESPEREN….dos bultos sobre mi pecho, suaves, de tamaño considerables no será posible que sean, comenze a cuestionarme hasta que entre en la conclusión eran los pechos de Serena…¡LOS PECHOS DE SERENA!...mi cara comenzó a arderme después de caer esa conclusión no podía creerlo podía sentir la suavidad de esos dos bultos, eran tan suaves y se moldeaban por lo que podía sentir se sentía increíble tal como en mi sueño…..¡NO IDIOTA!...que clases de pensamientos estas teniendo ahora, es mi amiga no puedo pensar así de ella, por arceus ya mi mente no puedo controlarla lo único que quería era que alguien me diera un buen golpe así poder acomodar mis pensamientos y alejarlos, trate de calmarme y respire para no despertarla.

-calmate ash- me dije a mi mismo para aligerar mi situación comencé a tratar de idear posibles soluciones para salir pero no podía pensar con claridad lo único que se me ocurrió era despertarla para que ella se levantara y dejara de tener esas emociones, pensamientos y sensaciones si eso hare.

-Serena-le dije en un tomo no tan bajo ni tan alto para no alarmarla, solo suave para que ella despertara con calma. Pero al ver que no funcionaba.

-Serena- volví a llamarla aumentando un poco mi tono de voz pero nada parece que no quería despertar yo tampoco quería, pero era lo único que se me ocurría para parar estos pensamientos lujuriosos.

-Serena- esta vez comencé a moverla pero esta vez podía sentir como sus pechos se movían al ritmo de lo que yo la movía arriba debía resistir ante esto y seguí moviéndola hasta que dio señal de que iba a despertar. Se levantó de donde estaba y se arrodillo en mi cama comenzó a refregarse los ojos para alejar el sueño yo me alivie ante ya no sentir la opresión por decirlo así antes de que terminara en algo peor.

-¿Qué me paso?- me pregunto mientras se estiraba se veía tan tierna eran mis pensamientos antes de responderle.

-te quedaste dormida encima mio- le dije con un tono nervioso, me daba vergüenza decirlo ya que temía a lo que pensara de mi.

-eh?- mosqueo ya que se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que….

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho- se puso nerviosa y comenzó a agitar sus manos muy cerca de mi cara daba señal de que estaba nerviosa.

-no te preocupes, no fue mucho tiempo- esa ultima frase se me escapo por accidente creo que comenze a meter la pata.

-¿cuanto?- me pregunto, diablos no sabía que responder y una mentira no se me ocurría para una situación tan simple así que solo le dije.

-solo 30 minutos- le respondí con total sinceridad

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-me pregunto no tenía idea de que responder.

-porque estabas muy cómoda y no quise molestarte- le dije en parte era verdad pero yo también estaba cómodo ojala no hubiera terminado ese momento de no ser por unas dos armas letales como les diría yo.

-¿ash tienes fiebre?- me pregunto parece que hubiera cambiado de tema

-no ¿porque preguntas?- le respondí, y diciendo otra pregunta

-porque estas muy rojo-me dijo con tono de preocupación –revisare- me volvió a decir

-a q…..-me quede pasmado con lo siguiente ella había pegado su frente con la mía con intención de sentir mi temperatura, esa acción hiso que mi calor aumentara y simulara mas mi fiebre.

-por dios ash estas muy caliente- me dijo sin despegar su frente con la mía, podía ver su rostro tan cerca perfectamente cada detalle facial, sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no podía apreciarlos después baje mi vista hacia sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. A este punto no podía mas, esta vez mis instintos me traicionaron mi cuerpo ya no tenía mente mi cuerpo se movía por si solo por causa de estos instinto.  
La tome por las caderas y la bese, si la bese como si no hubiera un mañana y la empuje hacia el otro extremo de la cama mi boca estaba unidad a la suya sin intención de soltarla sus labios eran tan suaves y moldeables como un malvavisco y no hablemos de su sabor, no podía decirlo con exactitud pero tenían un sabor como a freza o frutilla como se diga…..cuanto tiempo paso no lo sé no quería separarme o mi cuerpo no quería, de pronto mis pulmones comenzaron a fallarme necesitaban respirar aire me separe de ella en ese momento mi mente volvió en si….¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NO! Que acabo de hacer la bese, me levante bruscamente y la mire diciéndole casi gritándole.

-¡PERDONAME!- fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo y salir de la habitación corrí lo mas rápido que podía querría salir del centro pokemon baje las escalera y Sali disparando hacia la puerta, sentía como la lluvia entraba en contacto con mi ropa, pero no me importaba solo quería huir me adentre en el bosque, como llegue tan rápido ahí muy fácil el centro pokemon estaba en un acampado rodeado de muchos árboles, no se en qué dirección corrí solo hasta llegar a un descampado con césped estaba cansado me desplome de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-¡SOY DE LO PEOR!- me reproche a mí mismo, no podía todavía asimilar todo lo que acabado de hacer, en un segundo solo en un segundo hice que nuestra amistad se fuera.

-¡MALDITOS INSTINTOS!- comencé a gritarme muchas cosas.

-¡ESTUPIDO!-

-¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!-

-¡SOY DE LO PEOR!-

-¡ELLA NO SIENTE LO MISMO QUE YO!-

-¡PORQUE!-

-¡NUESTRA AMISTAD SE FUE!- fue lo último que dije antes de golpear mis puños contra el suelo mientras la lluvia caía sobre mi, aunque eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

 ** _EY QUERIDOS LECTORES MIREN POR FIN PUDE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO Y SABEN PORQUE ¿Por qué? BUENO NO PODIA ESTAR 10 DIAS SIN INTERNET ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE HICE SIN EL PERMISO DE MI MADRE LLAME TANTAS VECES AL SERVICIO PARA QUE ME LO REMPLAZARAN LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE DESPUES ME ATENDIO UNA OPERADORA PREGUNTANDOME PORQUE LO NECESITABA TANTO…..MALDITA COMO SE LE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO…LE DIJE QUE TENGO TRABAJOS QUE HACER Y LOS ENVIO A CIERTA PERSONA QUE INVENTE ME DIJO QUE ME ENVIARIA UN TECNICO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE AL SIGUIENTE DIA ME LO ENTREGARON Y AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE NO HUBO PROBLEMA AUNQUE PARA MI SI…JAJAJA…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW PEDI EL NUEVO MODEM PORQUE NO PODIA ESTAR SIN PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE ME PONE FELIZ QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS ME ESTEN DICIENDO QUE LES GUSTA Y ESO PARA MI NO TIENE PRECIO, LA CUESTION ES QUE VOLVI LO ANTES POSIBLE Y SOLO PARA PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES ESPERO QUE LA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLA Y SE PREGUNTAN ¿Dónde ESTA EL LEMON? BUENO EL LEMON ESTARA DENTRO DE POCO QUIZAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O EL PROXIMO DE ESTE YA QUE NO SE COMO DESARROLLAR LA CHARLA QUE TENDRAN ASH Y SERENA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y TENIA PLANEADO DE HACER OTRA HISTORIA CON UNA SERENA DE ACTITUD YANDERE NOSE USTEDES DIGANME SI LES GUSTARIA…UN SALUDO :D_**


	8. Chapter 8 DISCULPAME

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este séptimo capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **DISCULPAME**

Me sentía de lo peor, todavía no asimilaba lo que había hecho no existe explicación para lo que hice, bese a Serena en los labios.

-¡ASH, ERES UN IDIOTA!- me gritaba a mi mismo con la necesidad de quitar toda la frustración que tenía por tales actos que e hecho. Frustración, odio, vergüenza, etc eran los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierta persona, ese soy yo. No se por qué lo hice en ese momento sentí la necesidad de juntar mis labios con los suyos, sentir su textura su suavidad su sabor me sentía en el cielo, pero ahora es el mismo infierno ya que nuestra amistad el único vínculo que tenía con ella se rompió y ya no existe.

-¡MALDICION!- grita a todo pulmón por lo que acabo de pensar me senté en el césped húmedo, la lluvia me había olvidado de ella golpeaba fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

-no me importa esta lluvia- dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en mis rodillas, si la lluvia no hubiera caído, si estuviera continuando con mi viaje esto nunca habría pasado. Me rei de lo que acabo de pensar esto no es culpa de nadie, es solo mía aun si no fuera por la lluvia en algún momento hubiera visto a Serena de esta manera como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos cafés, no podía creerlo estaba llorando no es común en mí, mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas hacia mi pera, estas mismas se confundía con la lluvia.

-¿Qué pensara de mi ahora?- esa pregunta necesitaba una respuesta

-pensara que soy un depravado un pervertido, o atrevido-me respondí a mí mismo, cada palabra que decía me dolía mucho más el corazón, me hacía sentir una opresión como si alguien hubiera arrancado algo de mí.  
Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, no lo se me puse a reflexionar de que debería hacer, no casi ninguna opción solo una, pero esa idea no me gusta para nada.

-continuare mi viaje…..solo…..-esa palabra me hacía caer en una depresión, así es continuare mi viaje, para eso tendría que volver al centro pokemon por mi equipo y si me encontraba a Serena no quería escucharla decir que me odia, le ahorrare esa molestia y me iré sin decir nada después de todo no creo que lo note.

-iré por mi equipo, me alejare de aquí, conseguiré mi medalla, ganare la liga y me convertiré en campeón, dejare que Serena siga su viaje para ser Reina De Kalos, Citron y Bonnie que viajen con ella no quiero que se enteren ni me vean por lo que acabo de hacer...si….eso hare- ese era mi plan, convertirme en campeón de Kalos, pero ese sueño sonaba muy vacío ya que no tendré a nadie a mi lado no debería quejarme después de todo es culpa mía.  
Me quede en ese claro un buen tiempo, tenía miedo de volver, volver a ver a Serena no quiero eso me quedare aquí por lo menos hasta que tenga una oportunidad si eso hare, fue lo último que pensé antes de ocultar nuevamente mi rostro y depresión sobre mis rodillas.  
El tiempo pasa, quien sabe cuánto al pasar por esta situación no te enteras de nada, ni del tiempo transcurrido, nada a tu alrededor ni cuando la lluvia deje de sentirla…la lluvia ¿se detuvo? Mire hacia arriba, quitando mi rostro lleno de lágrimas que todavía se notaban de mis rodillas, tanto llorar hace que mis ojos me jueguen una muy mala broma de muy mal gusto por así decirlo, hay estaba ella a la persona que había hecho algo que debería odiarme sosteniendo un paraguas arriba mío, de su rostro se podía destacar una sonrisa pequeña pero notable después sus ojos parece que había estado llorando pero quizás solo fueron las gotas de lluvia que simulaban lágrimas.  
Serena ¿Qué hacía aquí? Habrá venido a buscarme y decirme que me odia, no iba a poder soportar que me dijera eso, me deprimí mucho más, ella me extendió la mano quería ayudarme a levantarme inconscientemente la tome y luego me ayudo a levantarme haciendo una pequeña cantidad de fuerza.  
Una vez parado, ella me miro yo aparte mi vista completamente avergonzado por lo que hice, ella levanto su mano a una altura pequeña yo solo cerré los ojos y espere aquel golpe que tanto me merecía, ¿porque? Solo me lo merezco por idiota, ese golpe nunca llego solo en su lugar unos brazos me rodeaban la espalda, no lo podía creer Serena me estaba abrazando.

-me tenías muy preocupada, debajo de esta lluvia- me dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.  
Yo no dije nada no tenía el derecho de decir nada, pero al escuchar que se preocupó no entendía ¿Por qué?.

-¿porque saliste corriendo?-me pregunto, ¿Por qué? Porque pregunta algo que ya sabe, pero no podía responder solo me quede totalmente inmóvil y callada esa pregunta para mi era imposible de responder ya que me hacía recordar tal acto que no quise hacer.

-¿Por qué?-me volvió a preguntar con un tono mas alto y despegando su rostro, mirándome de una manera que tenía una cantidad de mezclas en su cara solo podía notar frustración y preocupación, si claro.

-ash, responde- esta vez lo dijo casi gritando, no importa cuánto insistas Serena no podre responder a eso, pero que gritara me hiso verla, la vi durante un par de segundo cada momento que pase con ella paso por mi cabeza hasta este momento de una manera rápida, lo único que podía hacer es, disculparme era todo lo que podía hacer. 

-lo siento- dije en un tono muy bajo, no podía casi hablar mi voz estaba casi quebrada sentía que dentro de poco iba a llorar.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto, enserio no escucho lo que le dije.

-¡lo siento mucho!- lo grite para que escuchara con claridad sin verla a los ojos, mi cabeza estaba agachada y mi rostro lo cubría mi cabello totalmente mojado, a este punto no podía aguantar lo único que hice fue romper el llanto por mis disculpa, sentía como me ardían los ojos mi vista se mojaba por mis lágrimas que salían fuertemente me pase mi brazo por mis ojos con la necesidad de apartar este llanto.

-perdóname- le decía mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. Serena se me quedaba viendo que era lo que pensaba.

-¿Por qué te disculpas ash?-me pregunto acaso no es obvio, no podía decirle por besarla pero ya que perdía con decirle porque me disculpo, después de todo si me odia que mas pierdo, sacando coraje de quien sabe dónde lo saque dijes las palabras que tanto tenía que decir.

-perdóname…po…por…..por besarte, discúlpame por haberte besado, se que debes estar enfadada pero…..ese beso que di son mis sentimientos que siento por ti, quizás no sientas lo mismo por mí pero solo quiero decir una cosa…Serena….¡TE AMO!- le dije por fin levantando la vista viendo a los ojos solo quería escuchar su respuesta ante mi declaración.

 ** _HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES….¿COMO ESTAN?...AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 7/? ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, ESCUCHEN TENGO PLANEADO HACER OTRAS HISTORIAS, UNA TRATARA DE UNA SERENA CON ACTITUD YANDERE Y OTRA HISTORIA MAS QUE NO SE LAS DIRE AHORA PERO NO TARDARE EN PUBLICAR,SERA UN ONE SHOT, QUIERO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, SI EMPIEZO OTRA ME AISLARE DE ESTA Y NO QUIERO ESO YA QUE CASI LA TERMINO Y NO PUEDO DEJARLA….SI ME ENTIENDEN O NO?...LA HISTORIA DE SERENA YANDERE TARDARE DE EMPEZARLA YA QUE QUIERO VER COMO SERIA UNA YANDERE. SE LO QUE ES, PERO QUIERO SABER SU ACTITUD, QUE HACE AL CONVERTIRSE EN UNA YANDERE Y COMPORTAMIENTO HACIA LA PERSONA QUE LE GUSTA Y HACI COMENZAR LA HISTORIA….LO QUE TRATO DE DECIR ES QUE ME CONFUNDO RAPIDO SI TENGO VARIOS TRABAJOS LA CABEZA SE ME HACE UN LIO Y TERMINO CAGANDOLA CUANTO TERMINE ESTA COMENZARE CON OTRA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y LEMON ¿Dónde ESTA EL LEMON? LO TENDRE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O PROXIMO SI TENGO TIEMPO DE TERMINARLA YA QUE MIS VACACIONES YA CASI TERMINAR Y TENGO QUE PREPARAR MIS COSAS PARA EL REGRESO A CLASES :c LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE CASI TERMINA…UN SALUDO :D_**


	9. Chapter 9 POR FIN

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este octavo capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **POR FIN**

Tenía la vista fija en unos ojos celeste que también me devolvían la mirada, esa razón era por haberme declarado a la chica que amo o me siento "atraído", pero de algo estoy seguro es de lo primero mi rostro reflejaba un conjunto de emociones eran las siguientes: ansiedad por querer saber su respuesta, esperanza por querer saber si la respuesta es positiva, alivio por haberme quitado un peso de encima, vergüenza por haberme declarado y tristeza por pensar en una respuesta negativa, todas esas emociones en una sola cara.

-Ash…me…me…me….lo dices de verdad?- me pregunto, se nota que dudaba de mis sentimientos ese beso anteriormente no era suficiente, que necesitaba un poema? Si es eso debo decir que no soy poeta. Lo único que podía hacer era contestar a su pregunta, pero también tenía la necesidad de correr no se porque.

-Serena no se cómo expresarme correctamente es la primera vez que siento estas cosas, lo único que sé es que mis sentimientos hacia ti, son completamente sincero, cada palabra y acción son verdad- le dije para que quede claro lo que siento por ella y no volviera a preguntar si de verdad la amo, solo quería escuchar una respuesta, me comía la ansiedad, si su respuesta fuera que si, lo dudo, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que una hermosa chica siente lo mismo, si fuera negativa no hay que saber que pasaría huiría, me alejaría y continuaría con mi vida con un golpe y vacío dentro de mí, no lo soportaría si me pone triste con solo pensarlo imagínense si es verdad. Minutos pasaron, Serena parecía una computadora procesando toda la información recibida, podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro porque será, pero también notaba nerviosismo ya que su cara tenía un tono rojo como su ropa.

-ash-me llamo, le preste toda la atención del mundo será que me dará su respuesta el sí o no. No emití ningún sonido, tampoco hice ningún movimiento para no interrumpir nada de lo que diría, parece que está pensando que decir.

-Ash, desde cuando sientes lo que dice…..¿desde cuando?- tenía que ser sincero para responder, la verdad ni yo tenia idea desde cuando inicio todo esto, quizás esta mañana o antes? La verdad no tenia ni idea.

-Serena, no se cuando tuve estos sentimientos solo…..solo…..paso, con el tiempo esto fue fluyendo y comencé a sentir cosas por ti, para serte de lo mas sincero no se cuándo comenzó esto, lo único que puedo decir es que te mentiría si te diría algún tiempo, el campamento, nuestro reencuentro, cuando te cortaste el cabello tu primera actuación, no lo se el sentimiento se fue desarrollando durante este viaje- eso es todo use toda la sinceridad que tenia- y tu? Que piensas o que sientes?- no podía creerlo me atreví a preguntar, parecía que la estaba apresurando, pero la desesperación me estaba matando.

-Ash…quieres saberlo?-yo asentí

-mis sentimientos por ti comenzaron a desarrollarse desde niños, durante el campamento, era solo una niña quizás solo era admiración hacia ti, después de varios largos años tu apareciste en Kalos, ash no pensé que fueras tan inocente para no darte cuenta de mis intenciones, no era solo devolverte tu pañuelo solo querría estar a lado de ti, mientras mas tiempo estábamos juntos más grande era lo que sentía por ti- escuchaba cada palabra que salía de su hermosa boca, mis esperanzas subían si mis oídos no me fallaban y espero que no ella estaba aceptando mis sentimientos, por arceus que así sea.

-Serena entonces ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?- pregunte quería saber con exactitud si lo que me decía era real. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza avergonzada, me estaba correspondiendo, me estaba correspondiendo….¡ME ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO!...era lo que quería gritar pero trate de calmarme la felicidad se apodero de mi.

-Serena-la llame, he hice algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré….la bese…asi es la bese, tome su cintura y le plante un beso en sus delicados labios, ahora si podía sentir su sabor tenían sabor a fresa si tenía razón, parece que no me besaba parecía que estaba quieta, pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho ya que sentí como sus labios se movían con los míos, sus manos rodearon mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella, eso me lleno de felicidad ya que también me quería cerca de ella, para hacer tal acción solto el paragua no me importaba para nada la lluvia solo quería disfrutar el momento, podría el día estar nublado, tormentoso o lluvioso que emanaba un aura de tristeza, para mí el día estaba soleado con un viento agradable, sin darme cuenta me separe de ella, odiaba en este momento a mis pulmones por terminar esa unión.

-Serena…TE AMO- le volví a decir, se lo diré tantas veces que sea necesario para que se quede junto a mi.

-siempre quise que me dijeras eso…ash…yo también te amo- me lo decía, con una sonrisa que para mí era angelical, hermosa, no se con que más describirla, junto con esas dos palabras fue lo sufriente para juntar mis labios con los de ella, sentí inmediatamente como era correspondido. El tiempo paso lentamente para mi quizás un par de minutos no los estuve contando, mis instintos comenzaron a controlarme así que, lo que hice después espero que no arruine esto, metí mi lengua dentro de la suya y comenzar un baile, ella se sorprendió bastante me parece a mi, pero no podía creerlo no me rechazo acepto mis movimientos, y comenzamos un baile sincronizado en nuestras bocas nuestras lenguas bailaban al parecer al ritmo de una canción, aunque no hubiera ninguna su boca tenía un sabor esplendido, tan rico me no quería volver a saborear otra comida en mi vida solo su boca quería, me gustaría saber que piensa ella en este momento, pero si ella me corresponde a mis movimientos supongo que no importa. El tiempo pasaba volando mis pulmones no podían aguantar más exigían oxigeno, me separe de ella y pude notar un ligero hilo de saliva que nos unía a ambos eso me dejo con mas deseos, ella me miraba con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-Te amo- le volví a decir se lo diría siempre después de cada beso, no me cansaría de decirlo

-yo también, ash te amo- si ella me lo dice la quiero mas y jamás me cansare de escucharla, volví a unir nuestras bocas ella ni se inmutó solo me correspondió, de nuevo comenzamos con nuestra danza que jamás me aburriría, pero para mí no fue suficiente quería seguir experimentando me separe de ella, y comencé a besarle la mejilla y luego comencé a lamérsela como si de un ryhorn se tratase, podía escuchar unas pequeñas risas, pero fueron cambiados por una respiración agitada y uno que otro ruido que parecían gemidos, asi es su cuello me pedía atención y comencé a besarlo con delicadeza para no dañar esa hermosa piel, eran besos delicados pero al parecer los disfrutaba porque no se quejaba ni trataba de apartarme, eso me dejo con ganas de seguir pase del lado derecho, a la parte de debajo de su pera quería saborear cada parte de ella o por lo menos una parte, sentí como apretaba más mi cabeza de la parte de mi cuello parecía que no quería que me separara, pase al lado izquierdo y en vez de besarlo comencé a lamerlo mientras mis manos acariciaban la espalda mojada de Serena, no quería parar, pero había un problema un estornudo interrumpió el momento provenía de mi compañera, me aparte de ella ese sonido me hiso reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separe de ella, estaba avergonzado pero supongo que no me arrepiento.

-Volvamos al centro pokemon antes de que empeores- le dije para que no dijera nada de lo que paso, me daba pena estos es algo nuevo para mi aunque fue un momento lo disfrute solo quería saber si ella lo disfruto lo averiguare después, por ahora debíamos volver solo había un problema no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el centro pokemon ya que recuerde corrí en cualquier dirección hasta llegar aquí no me había fijado en el camino, pero Serena me salvo.

-Es por aquí- comenzamos a correr en la dirección que dijo mientras nos cubríamos de la lluvia, me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse a Serena en la cabeza, no se para que serviría si después de todo estaba empapada tal vez solo quería actuar caballeroso por lo menos una vez, hubiera sido mejor en otro momento.

 ** _HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 8/? ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, NO SE QUE DECIR GRACIAS POR HACERME LLEGAR A LOS 30 REVIEW ESO NUNCA ME LO CREI QUIZAS PARA ALGUNOS SEA POCO, PERO PARA MI ES MUCHO, DEMASIADO, ASI COMO EL BUEN MARICA QUE SOY ME PUSE A LLORAR…..ENCERIO…ESTA HISTORIA YA CASI LLEGA A SU FIN, QUIZAS FALT CAPITULOS NO SE CALCULARLO BIEN TODO SERA POR EL TIEMPO ESTE FUE UN PEQUEÑO INICIO SI NO FUERA POR EL ESTORNUDO DE SERENA QUIEN SABE QUE UBIERA PASADO….OK…NO MEJOR LO DEJO AQUÍ, DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y NO SE QUE MAS DECIR SOLO ESTO LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES Y QUE ME DAN APOYO O LES DICE QUE LES GUSTE Y ESO QUE NO TENGO MUCHA IMAGINACION ESO ME PONE MUY FELIZ,BUENO SUPONGO QUE ESO ES TODO…UN SALUDO :D_**


	10. Chapter 10 ESTAS IGUAL QUE YO

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este noveno capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **ESTAS IGUAL QUE YO**

Desesperadamente corríamos bajo la lluvia con destino, el centro pokemon, Serena corría delante mío, me estaba guiando y yo corría atrás de ella siguiéndole el paso la verdad podría correr mas rápido debido a mi condición y ya estaría allá si no fuera porque no se el camino así que solo reducid mi trote a uno igual que el de ella.  
Llegamos empapados, las puertas se abrieron y la enfermera joy nos recibió con una breve preocupación

-¿Qué hacían afuera? debajo de esta tormenta- nos preguntó y al mismo tiempo nos reprocho, Serena se me adelanto a la respuesta

-larga historia dijo ella- luego tomo mi mano y me guió hacia la habitación que estábamos ocupando, su mano estaba totalmente fría debido al agua pero aún mantenía esa suavidad no era momento de pensar en ello. Corrimos por las escalera, por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, un fugaz pensamiento paso por mi cabeza pero trate de ignorarlo por la situación, entramos y bueno tire mi chaqueta en una silla.

-Serena ¿estás bien?- le pregunte con preocupación ya que la veía estaba temblando, a causa del viento y lluvia daba por igual a frio.

-si no te preocupes- me dijo, obvio que me lo dijo para tranquilizarme cosa que es imposible sabiendo que se nota a kilómetros que estaba temblando y además que mienta de esa manera.

-¿tienes frió?- le pregunte con un severo tono de preocupación solo asintió con la cabeza.

-porque no tomas un baño caliente, así te sentirás mejor- le di una solución a su tembloroso cuerpo

-pero y tu?- me pregunto

-tomare un baño después de ti, además yo puedo soportarlo, tomate un baño con total tranquilidad así no te enfermas, prefiero que vallas tu primero- le respondí para que se metiera al baño, la vi que tomo su mochila y entro al baño….suspire….me senté en una silla que había ahí, escuchaba como ella abrió la ducha, comencé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde el primer beso hasta el último y como pienso de ella.

-Serena, yo te bese y tú me lo devolviste, eso quiere decir que sientes lo mismo que yo, después de todo me dijiste esas dos palabras que quiero escuchar, eso nos convierte en pareja ¿verdad? ¿Debería preguntarle? O solamente lo dejo así tal como esta no, no, no quiero saber que piensa ella de mi, después de que ella salga y yo me bañe, le preguntare y charlaremos- esos eran mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua del baño caer con una breve fuerza, mientras Serena seguía en lo suyo yo seguí con lo mío, reflexionando.

-pero, ¿que pensara de mi? En ese momento sentí una gran necesidad de explorar su piel, necesidad espero que esa sea la palabra, besar su cuello habrá estado bien de haber hecho eso ya que espero que no piense que soy un pervertido o lanzado, pero ella ni se defendió no trato de alejarme, será que acepto lo que hice, ¿porque?, ¿Por qué?, me siento como insatisfecho, ¿porque será? Debería charlarlo con ella de cómo me siento, pero…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz proveniente del baño, era Serena se ha terminado de dar un baño, tenía puesto su piyama ya que, bueno era de noche y no saldríamos por esta lluvia que al parecer durara toda la noche o por lo menos a la mitad.

-Ash, ya puedes usarlo siento mucho la demora- me dijo, yo le agradecí, me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentado tome un conjunto de ropa, una remera sin mangas blanca con una gran raya roja en el medio, mi ropa interior que la oculte en entre mi camisa para que Serena no la viera ya que me daba pena, y unos short azules cortos para dormir con comodidad y luego entre al baño, abrí la llave de agua caliente entre en la tina y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día, tomare este tiempo para ver que haré.  
Salí de la ducha con mi piyama puesto, mientras me secaba mi cabello con una toalla de mano, ahí estaba Serena sentada ¿en mi cama? Eso me impresiono, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

-¿mejor?- le pregunte, solo para iniciar una conversación y liberar este aire tenso que para mí se estaba formando.

-si…mucho mejor- me respondió, no me dirigía la mirada ¿estará molesta? Maldición lo arruine todo, será mejor hablar con ella.

-ash- una voz me llamo, serena, la mire he hice un pequeño "hmm" para indicarle que la escuchaba.

-podemos hablar- me pidió, ¿de qué quiere hablar? Sobre lo de hoy, que me va a decir, supongo que tendré que enfrentarlo, asentí con mi cabeza, y ella me invito a sentarme golpeando suavemente con su palma de la mano indicándome que me sentara, solo camine y me senté en la cama la mire fijamente. Un largo silencio se formó, yo solo esperaba a que dijera algo y ella parece que estuviera pensando que decir se veía muy nervioso.

-ash- comenzó hablando le preste mucha atención –sobre lo de hace rato, quisiera saber si ¿todo es sincero?- me pregunto esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta pero aun así sigue dudando pero le dejare claro que me siento atraído, por ella y mucho.

-Serena todo lo que hice y dije salió de mi corazón- le respondí para que quedara en claro.

-tu….¿me amas?- me pregunto seguía dudando, al parecer no me creía.

-Serena y tu? Yo te dije que te amo-tome sus manos-y tú? Sientes lo mismo ¿me amas?- ahora era yo quien preguntaba, yo también quería saber su respuesta, yo era el que dudaba ahora.

-si ash…siempre lo hice y lo haré- me respondió con una sonrisa, eso me lleno de felicidad entrelace mis manos con las suyas y le pregunte.

-serena ¿quiere ser mi novia?- pregunte, por arceus ojala diga que si, era todo un soñador en ese momento.

-esto te responde- no entendí lo que dijo hasta un segundo después, me beso soltando mis manos y abrazándome no rechace esa acción eso era un si, no había que ser un genio para saberlo y eso que yo no lo era, tome sus caderas y la atraje más hacia mi, no se opuso por mi acción en cambio ella iso más fuerza que yo y sentí como nuestro beso aumentaban nuestro deseos, el tiempo pasaba, y quise dar de vuelta la iniciativa quería con todo atacar nuevamente a su cuello, pero mis planes fueron arruinados por cierta persona que me tumbo hacia la cama quedando mi cabeza en a almohada, era Serena ella me tumbo quedando encima mío, sin separarse de mí, eso me ponía feliz sabiendo que podría estar igual que yo, con deseos de sentir al otro, nos separamos por un momento por culpa de nuestro pulmones y vi sus ojos tenía un brillo diferente, no podía descifrarlo ese pensamiento se fue ya que ella volvió a unir nuestras bocas y empezó la danza que habíamos dejado aparte con nuestras lenguas, comencé a sentir el sabor de la boca de serena, no quería dejar de sentir ese sabor, sentí sus manos acariciando mi rostro, por unos segundo luego bajo su manos y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello me daba cosquilla pero no me importaba, luego siguió con mi pecho comenzaba a acariciarlo con delicadeza, me gustaba me sentía tranquilo y me quitaba toda la tensión de hoy, un pensamiento se cruzó por mi cabeza, si ella podía acariciar mi pecho ¿yo podía acariciar el suyo? Eso fue lo que hice guié mi mano izquierda hacia el seno derecho de serena y comencé a acariciarlo con suavidad el momento fue interrumpido por un gemido de ella, separándose de mi y mirándome fijamente, tenía una cara de sorpresa mi mano quedo al aire….por arceus abre cagado el momento.

 ** _HOLA ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 9/? ACTUALIZE RAPIDO PORQUE ESTABA EMOCIONADO DE ESCRIBIR ESTA PARTE Y VER QUE LES PARECIA, QUIZAS NO SALIO COMO ESPERE YA QUE MIS IDEAS BUENO NO ESTABAN DE TODO CLARA, YA CASI, CASI, CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL QUIZAS EL PROXIMO SEA EL ULTIMO, TAMBIEN PENSABA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA PERO EN UN FUTURO UN POCO LEJANO QUIERO HACER LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE PENSABA DE SERENA YANDERE, Y EL ONE-SHOT, COMENCE A VER COMO ACTUA UNA YANDERE Y CREO QUE ME DIO VARIAS IDEAS SOLO TENGO QUE ORGANIZARLA, ESPERO QUE LA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO Y MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS, Y SI QUIEREN SABER EL ORIGEN DE ESTE CAPITULO BUENO DIGAMOS QUE UNA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO HAY UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE MI VIDA….UN SALUDO :D_**


	11. Chapter 11 UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este decimo capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA**

pensaba que había arruinado el momento ya que mi situación era la siguiente, estaba con mi mano izquierda al aire al altura del pecho de Serena y ella apartada de mí, solo un par de centímetros, eso y agregándole una cara de sorprendida pero para mi era de disgusto fui demasiado rápido. Aun con mi mano extendida le dije

-Serena…..lo lamento, no quise- estaba muy nervioso para dar una explicación de mis acciones, pero todo se fue al sentir como una mano suave, toma mi mano que estaba al aire.

-no te preocupes, ash- me dijo, con una notoria felicidad al parecer no le importó que lo allá hecho ¿Por qué? Si lo que hice fue un acto de perversión pero al parecer no le disgusto para nada.

-¿no te molesto?- le pregunte para poder estar seguro de lo que ella me decía.

-para nada ash, sabes siempre quise que sintieras atracción por mí- yo solo escuchaba y puso mi mano en su mejilla izquierda yo solo la acaricie –ash, no sé cómo puedo decirte de cómo me siento, pero si puedo demostrarlo, yo trataba de dar la iniciativa por lo que me ponía nerviosa al saber si tu querrías hacerlo conmigo…..pero…cuando me tocaste sabía que tú estabas igual que yo y eso me lleno de felicidad- me decía mientras soltaba mi mano y se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme – por eso, ash quiero ser tuya y fortalecer nuestros lazos atreves del amor- sus susurros me daban cosquillas, eso y agregándole que me estaba mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y me activo dejando de lado todas mis dudas sabiendo que Serena estaba excitada, me deje llevar por mis instintos , mis acciones y fuera de preocupaciones la tome de vuelta por la cintura y reanude nuestro beso anterior, me separe de ella.

-¿estas segura serena?- ella asintió con una sonrisa y yo solo la bese con todo el amor y deseo que sentía en ese momento, nuevamente nuestras lenguas comenzaron con el baile del cual nunca nos aburriremos y volví a sentir el sabor de la boca de Serena, ella volvió a comenzar con la iniciativa, acariciando mi mejilla, pasando a mi cuello, y luego a mi pecho que me relajaba liberando nuevamente mis tensiones y alejando mis dudas, primero comenzó con su dedo índice que eso me hacía cosquilla, luego uso toda su delicada mano para masajear todo el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, disfrute del pequeño masaje mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas, una que otra vez nos separamos solo para tomar aire ya que las palabras no hacen falta, la separación no dura ni un segundo, diría que ni medio y nuestras bocas automáticamente se vuelven a unir, es momento de que yo haga el movimiento que debía haber empezado, levante mi mano izquierda y la guie hacia el seno derecho de Serena estaba a centímetros o milímetros de el, las dudas me tomaban nuevamente si debía o no hacerlo, no se porque dudaba, Serena se separó de mi, llego a ver mi rostro de preocupación si de seguir o no, ella tomo mi mano y la guio hacia su pecho esa acción me sorprendió ya que no creí que ella misma me daría el permiso de tocarla.

-no te preocupes ash, hagas lo que hagas no me enfadare ya que esto es algo que queremos lo dos- me lo decía con una sonrisa, bastante pervertida a mi parecer, se acercaba nuevamente a mi oído y me decía – puedes hacer lo que quieras con ello ash- ese tono sensual en ella me encendió bastante, ella se sentó en mi estómago con las piernas abiertas y yo me reincorpore con ella aun encima mío, mi mano seguía en su seno derecho, soltó mi mano y luego me abrazo por mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, no dude ni un segundo en devolvérselo, de repente mi mano comenzó a moverse sola y masajea el pecho de Serena unos gemidos fueron acompañados por la misma persona propietaria de esas armas letales, era señal de que iba bien y seguí con mi tratamiento mientras la besaba y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban como si fueran una letra X, Serena levanto mi camisa y trato de quitármela debido que no podía quitármela por nuestra unión, nos separamos para que esa prenda fuera quien sabe dónde yo lo único que hice fue cambiar de lado, pase del lado derecho al lado izquierdo masajeándolo como al otro con igual de delicadeza mientras ella me besaba y masajeaba mi pecho acariciaba cada parte que podía, un tiempo estuvimos así hasta que otra necesidad me ataco, me separe del delicioso tratamiento de boca y baje hasta su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, haciendo que unos gemidos llegaran a mi oído, parece que el placer que le daba hacia ese resultado unos hermosos sonido de satisfacción de una voz angelical, mi mano no se separó de su seno mi otra mano que estaba libre fue acariciando su espalda para darle, algo que simulaba un masaje y bueno mi boca seguía en su cuello, pero estaba insatisfecho quería sentir mas, y había algo que me separa de su piel una prenda de color rosa, bueno la misión deshacerse de esa ropa botón por botón, y eso hice mis dos manos se juntaron en un botón de arriba y lo desabrocharon, luego pase al de abajo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la mitad y note algo Serena no llevaba sostén, con razón podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de serena cuando la tocaba y eso que la piyama no era tan gruesa.

-Serena, no llevas sostén- le dije deteniendo nuestros actos

-ups, supongo que me lo olvide ponérmelos o no me los puse para poder ahorrar tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- lo hiciste apropósito no? Eres toda una pervertida, hubieras salido desnuda y nos habríamos ahorrado más tiempo- le dije recalcando lo de hacer tiempo a esto, después reanude nuestros besos saboreando nuestras bocas y volviendo a separar los botones de su camisa pero no se la quite del todo, los botones ya no eran problemas, pero antes que la retirara ella me volvió a tumbar en la cama y me dijo.

-¿quieres ver?- me pregunto esto era igual que a mis sueño, eso si me ponía feliz porque podía hacer mis fantasías totalmente realidad, solo asentí con la cabeza por estar embobado, se quitó la única prenda que tenía arriba, la camisa, pero había un problema Serena cubría sus pechos con sus brazos parece que estaba avergonzada de su tamaño, pero a mi no me importaba me acerque a ella le di un beso largo durante ese acto retire sus manos y las puse en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, para que se ya no sintiera vergüenza, me di la vuelta ahora era yo quien estaba arriba, pero no me separe de ella, baje hacia su cuello estimulándolo con beso, mordisco y lamidas, los gemidos eran diferentes por cada acto pero yo quería escuchar que clases de gemidos eran cuando atacaría a sus pechos, sin esperar baje hasta la parte del medio del pecho y comencé a besarla pareciera que le daba cosquilla porque no para de reírse, me gusto que se riera parecía una niña tan tierna, pase mi lengua cerca del pezón si su respiración se torno agitada, no emitía muchos ruidos, luego comencé a succionar el pezon derecho de Serena las respiración cambio por unos gemidos muy audible, continúe con mi tratamiento succionándolo como si de un bebe se tratase, me separe de ella y ataque el otro no quiera dejarlo sin diversión, cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de Serena más me encendía, sentí unas manos en mis cuello era serena me volvió a recostar en la cama y había detenido mi acción, ella volvió a besarme y prosiguió a acariciar mi pecho y bajar a hacia mi estómago, pero la cosa se puso mejor cuando su mano paso por mi entrepierna ya estando completamente "despierta" comenzó a quitarme los short y lanzarlos por ahí, quedando en ropa interior, su vista se fijaba en algún punto de mi cuerpo más bien en algo, yo la podía ver estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar ya que tenía una sonrisa un tanto. No, bastante pervertida mis pensamientos no duraron mucho ya que ella comenzó a quitarme los bóxer y bueno hace falta ser un genio para saber que estaba totalmente avergonzado de esto, que pensara de esto, una sonrisa tenía en su cara y luego su mano se posó en mi extremidad, un placer indescriptible sentía que me era decirlo con palabras, un leve gemido se escapó de mi boca al tacto, ella me vio y me sonrió mientras lo rodeaba con toda su mano, es decir, sosteniéndolo se acercó a mí para luego comenzar con nuestra sección de beso, mientras su mano se movía de arriba abajo, no sabía cómo describir la sensación que sentía ahora solo podía hacer unos ruidos dando señal de que me encantaba, se separó de mi y detuvo su acto, la mire a ella con una cara de ¿Por qué? Lo que hiso después me sorprendió bastante se quitó la prenda de abajo, es decir sus pantalones de la piyama, para luego quedar solo con sus panties de color rosa…rosa…..por arceus, me encantaba ese color para luego posicionarlas en frente de mi cara, mientras que su rostro estaba cerca de mi entrepierna.

-no deberías ser el único que reciba placer- me dijo para luego reanudar el acto anterior, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo como lo había hecho antes, yo no sabía que hacer solo deje que mis instintos me dejaran llevar quitándole la ropa interior, podía ver su zona privada algo que para mi era una reliquia, mis pensamientos no eran claros en ese momento solo comencé a estimular esa parte con mis dedos, podía escuchar con claridad los gemidos de que soltaba Serena indicando que lo hacía bien, mis dedos se hundían en esa parte, use mi dedo índice y empecé a jugar con el clítoris de ella, los gemidos continuaban y proseguí, pero algo me detuvo más bien una sensación, sentí algo húmedo en mi pene pude ver lo que pasaba Serena estaba usando su lengua y lamiéndolo, como si de una paleta se tratase, eso me dio una idea ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Y eso fue lo que hice, use mi lengua y la pase por su intimidad, tenían un sabor particular, indescriptible pero no me disgustaba para nada, mientras ella usaba su lengua y yo la mía, comencé a introducir mi lengua en toda su intimidad y jugar en el interior de ella y con mi dedo continuaba jugando con el clítoris, un tiempo paso quizás un par de minutos, pero luego sentí como algo me cubría, se sentía increíble, detuve lo mio y pude ver como Serena se había metido todo mi pene en la boca….¡POR ARCEUS!...esto es imposible de describir, la único que salía de mi boca eran gemidos, pero no me iba a quedar atrás y reanude lo mío, el tiempo pasaba no se cuánto, no me importaba pero al creer que era suficiente ella se detuvo, la mire para saber el porqué, bueno se levantó y se sentó encima de mi entrepierna, podía ver como ambas hacían contacto.

-ash, ya no aguanto más- me dijo mientras deslizaba su intimidad con la mía, para luego tomarla y comenzar ella misma a introducirla, a este punto mi vista se cegó sentía una barrera, o pared algo que me impedía avanzar, era eso la virginidad de Serena ella no podía sola, entrelace mi ambas manos con las suyas para indicarle que estaré al lado de ella, eso le inspiro bastante confianza para poder bajar, sentía algo que era también imposible de describir, pero un grito ahogado se escuchaba de la boca de Serena a ella le dolía, pensé que había lastimado podía ver unas lágrimas, me sentía un monstruo por hacerla llorar, pero ese pensamiento duro muy poco ya que sujeto mis manos con más fuerzas y sus gritos eran sustituidos por unos gemidos, los míos se unieron a sus sonidos porque comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, por arceus esto se sentía increíble, lo único que salía de mi boca era el nombre de mi novia, mi chica, mi persona el tiempo se detuvo para mí no quería que esto acabase y parecía que ella igual, nuestras manos no se soltaron en ningún momento, pero luego comencé algo como que algo quería salir, no sabía que era asi se con lo que podía le dije a Serena.

-Serena, me siento raro como si algo….fuera a venir- le dije la mire para ver si me daría una respuesta

-es el éxtasis ash, estas llegando a tu limite y yo también, vengámonos juntos- le lo digo mientras caía en mi pecho sin detener nuestro acto de movernos, yo solo le hice caso y sentía algo que dentro de poco saldría, pero sabía de esto, si me vendría dentro de ella la dejaría embarazada, le dejaría un bebe y no quería eso no ahora, sonaba muy egoísta pero todavía teníamos toda una vida por delante somos muy jóvenes para tener esta responsabilidad.

-Serena no quiero que quedes embarazada- le dije antes de sentir que saldría algo, hice lo que pude y me separe de ella y unos flujos blancos salían de mi pene, al que llamaban semen y parecía una fuente y termine bañando gran parte de sus muslos mientras goteaba y ella también ello a su éxtasis ya que podía sentir un flujo caliente alrededor de mi entrepierna, era el esperma de Serena.  
Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas lo único que podía hacer con las fuerzas que me quedaban la abrace y nos tape con las frazada, ella se quedó dormida al instante y yo bueno solo le di un cálido beso en la frente y caí en el sueño hablaría con ella mañana.

 ** _HOLA ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 10/11 SI ASI ES ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACERME LLEGAR A LOS 40 REVIEW EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA MUY CORTO YA QUE SOLO SERA EL FINAL ME PONE TRISTE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA PERO QUE A USTEDES LE ALLA GUSTADO ME LLENA DE FELICIDAD HASTA EL PUNTO DE LLORAR,BUENO UNA VEZ TERMINADO ESTO COMENZARE HACER EL ONE-SHOT Y LA OTRA HISTORIA Y EN UN FUTURO CERCANO HARE UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIA NOSE DIGAME USTEDES SI LES GUSTARIA LA IDEA, NO SE QUE MAS DECIR MAS QUE UN GRAN GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Y CUIDENCE LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO….UN SALUDO :D._**


	12. Chapter 12 UNA MAÑANA SOLEADA

**SUMMARY:** un día lluvioso…..tirado en cama…viendo como las gotas caen por la ventana…..nada que hacer….pero…..que mejor compañía que de serena…solos….en una habitación...en el centro pokemon….descubran que puede pasar  
historia de ash y serena…AMOURSHIPPING….CLASIFICACION M.

 **NOTA:** este ultimo capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache  
LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON Y/O MUNDOS NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **UNA MAÑANA SOLEADA**

Quería seguir durmiendo, estaba muy cansado por alguna razón y no me podía mover, los rayos del sol son muy molestos, ya que se filtraban por la ventana…..esperen…rayos del sol…..que bien la lluvia a terminado, por fin voy a poder continuar con mi viaje, junto a Serena ¿Dónde está ella? Mire a mi alrededor y ella no estaba por ningún lado, lo de anoche fue solo un sueño, pero se sintió tan real, me reincorpore y me senté en la cama fui directo al baño y darme una ducha rápida, tome mi ropa ya seca y me vestí, lo único que me faltaba era mi chaleco que estaba colgado en una silla, lo único que quería era recostarme nuevamente a reflexionar.

-lo de anoche, acaso todo fue un sueño- eran mis pensamientos, eso me decepcionaba- acaso nada fue real- una tristeza me invadía.

-pero, porque no recuerdo mucho- seguí, pensando mientras mi vista se posaba en cielo que reflejaba la ventana.

-que bueno que dejo de llover- decidí cambiarme de tema para no deprimirme tanto, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona que entraba por la puerta de la habitación, mi vista se fijó en aquella persona, mi corazón salto a mi garganta por la impresión era Serena, podía ver que estaba vestida con su traje habitual y tenía en sus manos dos platos de panqueques y dos vasos de jugo de naranja, valla mi boca comenzó a babear ya que de donde estaba sentado podía oler un delicioso aroma.

-buenos días ash, dormiste bien- me lo dijo con una notable felicidad en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa.

-si…dormí bien…y tu?- mi tono era nervioso ya que dudaba en preguntarle lo de anoche, o que hicimos anoche, así sabré si fue un sueño o si fue real deseo que sea asi.

-mira ash, traje el desayuno porque pensé que estarías muy cansado para levantarte y caminar hasta la cocina, asi que te lo prepare espero que te guste- decía mientras se acercaba y dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de luz para comer.

-muchas gracias Serena se ven deliciosos, y no te preocupes dormí de maravilla como si me hubiera quitado algo de encima, me siento como renacido lleno de felicidad, no se cómo describirlo- tomaba un jugo de naranja, tenía mucha sed la mire a ella y comenzó a comer los panqueques lo más raro es que se sentó a mi lado para comer, eso me puso nervioso y al mismo tiempo ansioso porque mis sospechas de que fuera un sueño se iban desvaneciendo, pero el que no arriesga no gana, le preguntare que paso anoche y inventare una excusa de porque me lo olvide y si fue un sueño bueno que me tome por pervertido, ¡A MATAR O MORIR! Me di ánimos internos y comencé.

-Serena- la llame ella solo me miro, mientras hacia un pequeño ruido de "hmp" señal de que me escuchaba, decidí continuar –¿puedo preguntarte algo?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza, tome aire y mande una pregunta al azar que salía de mi boca, para no andar con rodeo y ser lo mas directo posible –Serena, que hicimos anoche?- esa pregunta era la única que pudo salir, mas directo no pude ser, bueno veamos que me pasa ahora.

\- ash, no te acuerdas, anoche me confesaste que me amabas y hicimos "cosas"- estaba tan nerviosa, dejo su plato en la pequeña mesa, y tomo ambas manos mías y me pregunto- ¿no te acuerdas?, ok todo indica que todo, TODO, fue real que bueno eso me lleno de felicidad y al mismo tiempo los nervios me atacaron nuevamente ya que hablar de este tema, bueno no era lo mío.

-Serena, de toda sinceridad pensé que lo de anoche había sido un sueño por eso es que pregunte, ¿fue real?- ahora yo pregunte ella asintió con una sonrisa parece que este recuerdo le daba una notable felicidad.

-si ash fue real, ¿te gusto?-bueno hablar de nuestra sexualidad nadie me preparo para esto, pero a esforzarse ya pase lo peor no debo echarme para atrás, me hiso una pregunta debo responderle.

-no Serena no me gusto, me encanto gracias por esta inolvidable noche- le dije mientras apretaba mas sus manos y la miraba con determinación, la verdad si estaba muy feliz que todo no allá sido otra fantasía mía.

-entonces ash, ¿somos pareja?- me volvió a mirar con una determinada preocupación, como iba a rechazarla por esto.

-Serena, anoche te dije que si querías ser mi novia, o no? Y tu dijiste que si, no le veo el sentido de preguntarlo, pero si quieres una respuesta, yo lo deseo con todo mi corazón de que seamos novios ya que no quiero separarme de ti, te volveré a preguntar….Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

-¡SI ASH, SI QUIERO!- me respondió, y luego se lanzó a mi recostándome la cabeza en la almohada los recuerdos de anoche pasaron fugazmente en mi cabeza, se acercaba lentamente y me beso nuestro primer beso real, este beso no era como los de anoche que estaban cargados de deseos, excitaciones y pasiones este era diferente con sentimientos puros, el beso duro muy poco por culpa de nuestro pulmones, nuestras frente quedaron unidas y le dije para finalizar esta hermosa mañana y el inicio de mi aventura con mi novia Serena.

-nunca me separare de ti- le dije y ella me respondió

-te amo, ash y siempre lo hare- nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir.

 ** _HOLA…ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 11/11 DE ESTA HISTORIA, HEMOS LLEGADO A SU FIN ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, COMO A MI ESCRIBIENDOLA TARDE UN POCO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO YA QUE BUENO COMO DIJE TENGO QUE PREPARAR LAS COSAS PARA EL REGRESO A CLASE ENTREGAR PAPELES, ETC ES UN REVUELTO PERO SOLO ME QUEDA UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES :c EN ESTA SEMANA SUBIRÉ EL ONE-SHOT Y TRATARE DE CUMPLIR LOS DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO CADA 2 DIAS, COMO LO HICE CON ESTA HISTORIA BUENO NO SE QUE MAS DECIR, MAS QUE ME GUSTO LA EXPERIENCIA DE HACER UNA HISTORIA,TAL VEZ NO ES MI FUERTE PERO ME GUSTO MUCHO QUE PIENSO SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLO Y MEJORAR :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA A SU FIN, COMO DIJE ANTES DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRÉ LA OTRA HISTORIA LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TENDRÁ LEMMON DESCANSEMOS UN POCO LAS HORMONAS DE ASH….JAJAJAJAJ…BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y LOS QUIERO A TODOS….UN SALUDO :D._**


End file.
